1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decoding calculation, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for decoding a low-density parity-check code (LDPC).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as communication technologies have been rapidly developed and encoding for higher efficiency has been demanded, a low-density parity-check code (LDPC) has been on the rise.
LDPC encoding exhibits error correction capability closest to the channel capacity limit announced by Shannon along with turbo encoding among error correction technologies, has been currently selected and used in the recent communication system standard such as Wi-fi (IEEE 802.11n, 802.11ac), Wigig (IEEE 802.11 ad), 10Gbase-T Ethernet (802.3an), etc., and has been actively discussed to be selected as next-generation forward error correction encoding.
However, LDPC encoding requires high computational load for decoding despite high error correction capability, and thus there has been a need for an effective decoding method for reducing computational complexity.